The Prince and the Pauper
by ScytheMeister88
Summary: This is not your regular tale where the prince trades places with the pauper. No. This is a love story between a prince and a pauper who met through a freak accident and must work together to restore the kingdom. Rated T for lanuage. Major SoMa.Enjoy!
1. Escape

Alright! This is my new fanfiction. I know I usually don't write in 3rd person but, I did for this one. And I will try to update the story as much as I can, cause this time, I am actually planning my story this time, and then typing it. I apologize if it takes me a longer time to update than my other multi-chapter: What if we had never met? So I hope you like the first chapter!And please, please, please review! Oh and I dont own soul eater.

* * *

The young prince was awoken by the shouts and screams that rang through the dark castle. He sat up in his bed in a confused daze. Suddenly, the door to his bedroom burst open causing the young prince to jump.

"Young master," whispered a maid, a glowing lantern in her hand, "Quickly, the castle is under attack! You must flee!"

The young prince quickly climbed out of his bed, and drapped a hooded, black cloak over his shoulders. The maid lead the young prince down the darkened hallways and to the way to the large dungeons. As they made their descent into the dark, damp dungeon, the maid muttered something about a battle. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the maid quickly yanked the young prince into an open cell. She pressed a brick on the wall, and a secret passage way revealed itself. The maid patted the young prince on the shoulders and handed him the lantern saying,

"You must journey down the tunnel and do not, what so ever, stop or turn back. You will be safe for a little while once you reach the forest."

"A little while?" The prince asked as he turned to face the maid.

"Yes," she said trying to shove him into the passage.

"Wait," he said,"What about my parents?"

"Do not worry about them," the maid pleaded, "Hurry! You must go!"

"But, what will-" the prince was cut off by the loud footsteps that rang through the dungeon. From around the corner of the stairs came four guards.

"Seize her!" one of them shouted, pointing at the maid. They had not yet discovered the young prince. The maid turned and shoved the prince into the passage hissing,

"Go!"

The young prince was at a loss of words as the passage was closed, concealing him in darkness. He listened in the darkness to the commotion on the other side of the stone wall.

"Where is the prince?" asked the gruff voice of a guard.

"I do not know," the maid squeaked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Lair!" shouted a guard with a lighter voice. There was a small "kyah" that immited from the maids mouth before there was a sharp scream and the sound of splattering. There was a thump, like something hitting the floor, and then silence. The young prince turned and began to run down the darkened tunnel, with only the light of the lantern to guide him.

XxXxXxX

In the large castle, the shouts and screams had come to a seize. The _new _king sat in the grand throne room, in his _new _throne.

"Enter," he said with a sly voice as a knock broke through the silence. The large, elegant doors to the throne room silently inched open to reveal a bald headed steward with the exception of two black points of hair on either side of his head. He wore glasses with what looked like swirls in the middle and carried with him a long, golden rod with a tip shapped like lightning.

"Speak," the king commanded.

"Well sir," said the steward nervously, "You see, it seems like the prince has, well, um, escaped."

"What?" said the king in mild shock.

"He escaped," the steward said again, this time with more confidence as he straitened his posture.

"Find him," the king ordered.

"But sir," the steward tried.

"But what?" the king spat.

"It's night and he could be anywhere," the steward said.

"I don't care," said the king coldly, "Ox, you will gather your finest men and start a search."

"Yes sir," Ox said bowing.

"Oh, and Ox," the king said.

"Yes?" he said, straitening himself.

"Make sure he is alive," the king hissed, "I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

"Yes sir," Ox said as he turned and left to go gather his 'men'.

XxXxXxX

After what seemed like years, the young prince finally came to the end of the passage. He hauled himself out of a small hole in the ground that was concealed by by shrubs in an even smaller clearing. He looked around and realized that by the light of his dying lantern, he was in the forest. He stood, brushing dirt off his cloak, and stumbeled over to the nearest tree. He slumped down in front of it and gazed up at the stars as his lantered gave one last flicker of light and died. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking that this had to be the worst night of his young, fifteen-year-old life. He tried to relax, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Okay that was chapter one! I hope you liked it! I will try to think of chapter 2 soon. Cause like I said before, I am actually drafting this fanfiction before I type. I know this sounds like an A/U but it is not. In time, the weapons will make themselves noticed as people to. And by that I mean Harvor. As you hopefully noticed he was Ox's weapon. So please, please, please reveiw!


	2. Shut up you stupid blue haired monkey

**Okay here is chapter 2! I apologize that it took so long to update, but I have really just been slacking on my story. Usually I will draft the entire chapter before even thinking about uploading it. But, since I am so behind, I drafted half of it and typed the rest in doc manager. Hope you like it. Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater, obviously.**

* * *

The young price was awaken by the strong light of the mid-morning sun. He sat up from his laying position in front of the tree. Stretching, he stood, ignoring the dead lantern next to him. The events from the night before were now just blurred memories in his head. Now given the time to ascess that he was in the woods, he began wondering west, seeking shelter away from the clearing. After a while he came across an old dirt path. He was about to step out of the concealment of the trees, but froze in his tracks at the sound of hoofprints and voices. He silently retreated into the foilage as two riders came into veiw.

"Do you think we'll find him anytime soon?" asked a black rider with two massive gloves on either hand.

"I don't know," answered the other rider, a pink haired female with a weird lantern thing hanging from her belt, "I'm not possitive he is still in the kingdom, concidering that we've searched all night and found nothing."

"How could he have possibly escaped the kingdom that soon?" questioned the gloved rider, haulting his steed.

"I mean, maybe he had inside help" the girl said, shrugging her shoulders and stopping her horse as well. The prince intook a breath and began to back away, thankful the riders had not discovered him yet. He was almost home free when there was a sharp snap from underneith his foot. He froze.

"What was that?" He heard the female rider asked, suddenly tense.

"Probably just a rabbit," the gloved rider replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But what if it wa-"the female rider began but was cut off by the the gloved rider,

"Just forget it," he sighed, "Lets go find Ox and give him our report." There was silence and then the snap of reins. The yound prince remian completley still until he heard the sound of hoofprints fade away. He released his breath and began to travel back east, unaware that there would be more trouble ahead.

XxXxXxX

Maka shot down the bird with ease. It fell to the ground, the arrow loged into its neck. She slung her bow over her shoulder along with her quiver and went to retrive the rather plump goose. She and her and her somewhat of a family weren't going to starve tonight. After carefully removing the arrow from its neck, Maka stuffed the goose into her hunting sack, along with her previous game of the day. She then began to make her way back to the small cottage that she and her family shared. She wondered through the trees, back in the direction of the forest when she felt a prescence behind her. She stopped and her body grew tense. In two seconds flat she had spun around and shot her pursuer, pinning it to a tree.

"Hey!" shouted a blue-haired boy, trying to dislodge the arrow from his shirt, "Watch where you shoot those things!" The arrow had pinned the shoulder of his shirt to the tree.

"BlackStar," Maka scolded, "What are you doing here?"

"Following you," the young boy replied, successfully unpinning himself from the tree.

"And why the hell are you doing that?" Maka asked in disbelief.

"Just to see if you would notice," he said with his large, over egoistic grin, tossing her the arrow.

"Well, you got lucky," Maka sighed, "Next time, I won't miss." BlackStar gulped and changed the subject,

"So whatcha get?" He asked trying to peek into her hunting bag. She slapped his hand away and answered,

"You'll see when we get home."

"Speaking of home," she said, glaring at him, "Don't you think Tsubaki will be worried sick by now?"

"No, why?" the young blue haired idiot asked with confusion.

"Because, if you have been following me the entire time I've been hunting," she stated, "then you've been gone for three hours without telling anyone."

"Oh," BlackStar said looking down, "They probably think the guards got me, huh?"

"Probably, yes," Maka answered, "So let's get home before Tsubaki has a heart attack." With a silent agreement they both began walking towards their cottage in the dense forest. About halfway there BlackStar started nagging Maka about what she'd caught. Finally Maka couldn't take his annoying voice any longer she stopped and shouted,

"For the love of God, BlackStar, I told you that you could see when we get home!"

"But I wanna know!" he whinned right back, "Pwease tell me?" He said with the ugliest puppy dog face anyone has ever seen.

"Alright, fine!" She snapped, jerking open the bag. He eagerly peered inside. He pulled away with a frown.

"What?" Maka hissed, closing the bag again and continuing to walk.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'Is that it?'" she spat, "That's enough to feed the entire family!"

"Yeah, but, I bet you _I _could catch more game than you could in a single day!" He said with triumpth. Maka sighed and slapped her forehead,

"Shut the hell up and come on before I shoot you in the God damned head," she hissd. He followed but began to protest that he had the strength of 10,000 men and that he could surpass God. When they had finally reached the cottage, Maka was ready to break. She knocked on the cottage door, and it burst open with a very relieved Tsubaki on the other side.

"BlackStar!" She cried shoving past Maka to get to him. Maka let her older friend have the annoying little bastard, as she stepped inside the small house.

"Welcome home!" Marie called to Maka, giving her a light hug. Maka accepted the hug and gave one to Marie in return.

"What'd you get?" asked Liz, one of the many girls in the large family. Maka shook the bag and tossed it to her saying,

"Two rabbit and a goose."

"That's fantastic!" Marie said with glee, "Lets get those cooking immediatly!" Maka set to work skinning the rabbits while Marie plucked the goose. As they cooked and prepared dinner, Maka asked Marie,

"So where are the others?" Marie, still plucking the fat goose, relplied,

"Well, Chrona and Kidd went to go pick berries, or something like that," she paused as she plucked the last feather, and began seasoning the bird, "and I think Stien and Patty went into town to trade some spices."

"Oh," Maka, said, nodding her head as she began to chop the rabbit for the stew.

"Yes, I think Kidd said they we-" Marie was cut of by the sound of knocking on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" BlackStar screamed as he jumped up from the small couch in the living room. Tsubaki sighed and followed him to the door. A couple seconds later, they returned with Kidd and Chrona.

"Hey," Maka said to her roomates as they entered the kitchen with sacks full of berries.

"Hello Maka," Kidd replied, "Can I help make dinner?" Maka nodded in response and they both began chopping some onions to go into the stew. Only seconds after the boys had arrived, Stien and Patty returned as well, Stien looking very annoyed.

"We're baaaaack!" Patty sang as Stein's eye twitched. Patty hummed as she skipped over to her older sister, Liz.

"Next time," Stein hissed to Kidd, " She goes with you."

"Why what'd she do?" Kidd asked, pausing in his onion chopping.

"What did she do?" Stein asked, "Ha! What didn't she do?" Maka raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"She tipped over a barrel of grain, set chickens loose, and made fun of the _royal guards_!" Stein finished in a low hiss. Maka failed at surpressing a small giggle.

"This isn't funny, Maka," Stein spat, "You try keeping her undercontroll!" Maka surpressed another giggle, and said,

"I'm sorry you had a shitish day, Stein, but cut her a break. You know _why _she's like this." Stein sighed, and said,

"You're right, but still, she's an annoy little bi-" Liz cut him off,

"An annoying little _what_?" she asked raising an eybrow.

"An annoying little _girl,_" Stein corrected himsef. Maka rolled her eyes at her wacky family and continued cooking.

"Did you get anything good?" Marie asked her annoyed husband.

"Amazingly yes," he replied, turning to his trading pouch, and revealing a rather large loaf of bread.

"That's great!" Marie said, taking the bread from him. After about a half an hour of listining to everyone tell about there days, the dinner was ready. Everyone gathered around the table, ready to dig into the delicious looking dinner of stuffed goose and rabbit stew. They ate in silence for a while until Kidd said,

"I think this is the most meat we've had in a month." Liz and Patty nodded their heads in agreement. Maka took a sip of her water and said,

"I was thinking about going up to the spring tomorrow to get more water. I noticed we're running out."

"But we dont need to go for another few days." Tsubaki said with a hint of confusion.

"Well," Maka said, " I thought it wouldn't hurt to go early." There was a moment of silence before Marie said,

"What about hunting? We don't have that much food either."

"I was also going to hunt a little after getting the water." Maka said.

"I WANNA COME!" BlackStar shouted.

"BlackStar," Tsubaki, hissed," Be quiet!"

"BUT I WANNA G-" BlackStar was cut off by a fairly annoyed Maka,

"Look, you can come. Okay?" she hissed.

"YAHOO!" BlackStar screamed jumping out of his seat.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki cried trying to force him back into his chair. Maka turned to Kidd and said,

"I wanted you and Chrona to come too."

"Okay," Kidd replied, as Chrona nodded his head, "But why?" Maka smiled.

"So someone can keep BlackStar under control while I try to hunt." she replied. Kidd smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he said. Tsubaki had finally settled BlackStar down and they had almost finished their dinner when Patty asked,

"Can I come too?"

"No!" Maka, Liz and BlackStar shouted at the same time.

"But why?" Patty said, clearly confused.

"Um, because..." Maka tried.

"Because you'll just get in the way!" BlackStar snorted.

"BlackStar! Don't be rude!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Because we need you here, Patty," Liz said to her oh-so-bright sister.

"Why!" Patty pouted, folding her arms.

"B-because..."Liz was lost for the right words.

"Because we need your help to scare away all the evil bunnies that are eating our garden." Marie said cheerfully.

"BUNNIES!" Patty cheered. Liz sighed in relief and mouthed a 'thank you' to Marie. Marie smiled an 'your welcome' and then said,

"All right, lets clean up these dishes and get to bed. We all have big days tomorrow!" With silent agreement, the table was cleared and the dishes were cleaned. Maka, Kidd, Chrona, Liz and Patty all headed up the ladder to their small shared loft that rested above the living room, where they slept on seperate matresses. Tsubaki and BlackStar slept in the small living room on the even smaller couches. Stein and Marie had a small back room that they slept in. Soon, all the lanterns that lit the house were blown out, and everyone was sound asleep.

XxXxXxX

The young prince shivered as the night grew colder. What he would do right now just to be back in the castle safe and warm. He sighed and stopped where he was in the foilage of trees. He didn't know much about living in the wilderness, but one thing he did know for sure was that he needed to find shelter and fast. He continued his slow trudge through the forest wondering when exactly his misery would be over. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize something had grabbed his foot, until he was suspended in the air and about 5 feet off the ground. He sighed. This was just fantatic.

XxXxXxX

Maka woke early the next morning so she could prepare for the days trip. It usually took half a day to get to the spring and another half day to get back to the cottage. She got up, lightly steeping over Liz's matress and over Patty's to get to Kidd's.

"Kidd," she whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. He squirmed and opened his golden eyes.

"Morning," she whispered to him. He gave a weak smile in reply. She smiled and moved over to Chrona's matress to wake him. It wasn't hard waking Chrona. It never was. The trio quickly set to work getting ready for the trip: they packed half of the water they had left in a metal cantine that BlackStar had stolen once from the market, some of the berries, the _extremely _large water jug that they used for water, and the other rabbit, for it had not been used in the stew. Now that the trio had taken 2 hours to gather their things, the most difficult task of the day was still ahead of them: waking BlackStar. Maka crept over to the small couch that the young idiot slept on.

"BlackStar," she whispered, poking him in the forehead with her finger. He squrimed, but didn't open his eyes. Maka sighed, "BlackStar," she said again in a louder voice. This time he twitched and rolled over. Maka slapped her forehead in asspiration.

"Can't we just leave him?" Kidd hissed from across the room.

"No," Maka hissed back, "Do you know how much hell he would give us if we left without him?" Kidd sighed in defeat and watched as Maka continued to rouse the moron for the 3rd time.

"Black," Maka said shoving him, "Star! Get up!" He grunted and said,

"Five more minutes, mommy?"

"No," Maka hissed, "Get up now!" BlackStar immited a sound from his mouth that sounded like something between a hiss and growl. It was truly frightning. _Okay,_ Maka thought to herself, _No more mister nice guy._ She stuck her index finger into her mouth, and when she was sure it was slobbery enough, jammed it into BlackStar's ear! He jumped up, with a slight yelp.

"What the fuck, Maka?" He growled at her. She placed her hands on her hips and said,

"Look, do you want to come with us to the Spring or not?" He blinked.

"Oh yeaaaaaaaah!" BlackStar said with sudden realization. He jumped up and stripped out of his pajamas right there.

"BlackStar!" Maka squeaked as she flung her hands over her eyes. Chrona whimpered and looked away, while Kidd gave himself a face palm. When BlackStar was finally dressed, and luckly, nobody blinded, they set off for the Spring. They had left the house at dawn which meant they would be arriving at the Spring at high noon.

"We're here," Maka breathed with a sigh of relif as she hauled herslef over the small cliff that helped surround the fresh Spring. She slid down the small slop down to the water's edge and began to fill the jug. As she filled the jug, BlackStar said,

"Is that it?" Kidd frowned and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," the blue haird twit said, "That was boring. Nothing happened on the way up here." Maka finished filling up the jug. She stood saying,

"Well what did you expect?"

"Well, acutually," BlackStar began. Maka rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Kidd and Chrona.

"Are you two ready to go?" They both nodded. "BlackStar!" Maka said, turning around to see him in the Spring, "Get out of there!"

"Bu-" he tried.

"Now," she hissed. Grudgingly, he stepped out of the water and followed them down the other side of the small cliff. They were not very far from the Spring when they heard a growl that didn't sound very far away.

"W-what was that?" Chrona said with fear, as the rest of the group paused.

"It sounded like a bear," Maka said, with slight concern.

"A-a what?" Chrona looked like he was going to faint.

"Relax," Kidd soothed his friend.

"HA HA HA!" BlackStar shouted.

"BlackStar!" Maka hissed, "Be quiet would you? Do you want to attract a bear?"

"NO BEAR IS A MATCH FOR ME, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" He shouted. Kidd shot him a look, but that did nothing but encourage him to be louder.

"NO DAMN UGLY BEAR IS GOING TO BEAT ME!" He shouted again.

"B-blackStar," Chrona whispered with fear. Kidd's eyes widened as he saw what Chrona was looking at.

"WHAT?" BlackStar snorted, "DO YOU NOT BELIEVE THAT YOUR GOD COU-" he paused as he felt a hot puff of air roll down his neck. He gulped and turned around to face a 7 foot tall, brown grissly bear, towering over him. It growled and BlackStar gulped.

"Shit..." he muttered under his breath, for he and the bear were nose to nose.

"Uh, hi?" BlackStar said to the bear with a slight movement of his hand. The bear roared and slashed at BlackStar. BlackStar screamed and flung his hands infront of his face, not ready to met his untimly death. Before, the bear could even scratch the little shit, there was and arrow lodged in its snout. It howled with pain and fell back onto all fours, scampering away. BlackStar, fell to his knees stunned.

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes," the blue haired boy said, "and, and..." he trailed off.

"And what?" Kidd said, raising an eyebrow.

"And," BlackStar continued, "IT WAS BORING!"

"Shut up!" Maka spat, "Do you want it to come back?"

"I could have taken it," BlackStar scoffed, standing and brushing himself up with his ego renewd, "I coulda kicked its ass so hard it wou-" he was cut off.

"You are _so_ fucking lucky," Maka spat, " If you could have kicked its ass, then why did you scream like a girl?"

'Well I-" he tried.

"Well you what?" she hissed, "Next time, I'll let the bear rip you apart. Understand?"

"Yes," BlackStar muttered, not making eye contact. Sometimes he thought Maka could be scarrier than 10 grissly bears.

"Okay then," Maka said with a cheery voice, "Let's get going. There's a couple of snares I wanted to check about 2 miles from here before we went home."

"Sounds good to me." Kidd said in approval. Chrona and BlackStar nodded. And so, they set off to check the snares.

* * *

**Holy Shit! O_O This is like the longest chapter I have ever writen for _any _of my stories...COOL! Anyway, I was supossed to have the Young Prince met the gang this chapter, but I kinda got sidetracked with making it too detailed. So they WILL be meeting in the next chapter! I will get that up ASAP! But this chapter was just getting to long. Cause like I looked at how many words it was and I was like DAMN! OVER 3,000 WORDS? So yeah. Pls, pls pls review! I love my reviewers!**


	3. Hello, nice to meet you

**Alright here is chapter 3….or what I wanted to be in chapter 2, but then 2 would have been to long so here ya go! Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright," Maka said when they had reached the area where the snares where set, "Kidd, I want you to go check the one next to the large stone, Chrona, you'll come with me to check the one near the beehives, and BlackStar..." she trailed off.

"What?" BlackStar asked.

"You stay here, and watch the water jug." Maka said.

"What? No! I don't want to have the shittish job!" BlackStar protested.

"To bad," Maka said bluntly, "Alright, lets go." She and the other two boys went off to check the snares while a very pissed off BlackStar watched the water jug. BlackStar sat down with a huff. This was so unfair.

"Stupid Maka," he muttered, "How come she has to be such an ass?" He looked over to his left and saw a stone. He picked it up and chucked it into the foilage. He sighed. Wasn't there something he could do? Then it hit him. He could go check for extra snares, that the stupid blonde had failed to mention. He took one look in the direction they'd gone, then to the water jug.

"Screw it," he said and began to walk off towards the west, looking for extra snares. He walked without luck. The only thing he found was an angry snake that looked like it would have loved to bite him. With a sigh, he was about to turn and head back to the rendevous point, when he caught a flash of white in his vision. He stepped forward, noticing that one of the trees appered to have a little white spike poking out of it. He cautiously stepped around the tree only to scare the shit out of himself and the white haired boy that was dangling by his foot from a snare.

XxXxXxX

"Did you find anything?" Maka asked Kidd, who shook his head. "Damn," she cursed, "Neither did we." She and the boys were heading back to the spot where they'd oh-so-cleverly left BlackStar alone. When they came through the foliage, Kidd was not surprised to see that BlackStar had disappered.

"Where the hell did the little fuck go?" Maka said, extremly adgitaded that he had left his spot.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Kidd said,picking up the water jug, "What did you expect him to do?" Maka sighed and rubbed her temples. What the hell did Tsubaki see in the little runt?

"Well now what?" Chrona asked feebely.

"Now we go find the little sh-" Maka was cut off by a loud scream.

"That sounds like BlackStar!" Chrona said, worried. As they ran in the direction of the scream, Kidd asked,

"Do you think it's the bear striking its revenge?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Maka replied with fake annoyance. Secretly, she was worried about him.

XxXxXxX

BlackStar and the boy stared at each other. Both of their hearts were going a hundered miles an hour. Just then, Maka, Chrona, and Kidd burst through the trees.

"BlackStar!" Maka said, tackling him with a bear hug. She was glad he was safe

"Oi! Maka!" BlackStar complained, "Get off."

"Sorry," she said blushing and looking away.

"Who's your friend?" Kidd asked, half glaring at the white haired boy. Maka immediatly reconized him to be from the village. She pulled a bow out of her quiver and postioned it on the bow. The white haired boy looke frightened at the girl's movements.

"Who are you?" spat Maka, arrow poised to strike him in the neck. He glulped. "Answer me, _villager_," she spat the last word.

"Soul," the boy said calmly, despite the fact that he was scarred out of his wits.

"Soul what?" Maka asked, not lowering her arrow an inch, "Isn't that the youngest prince's name?"

"I don't have a last name," Soul replied cooly. Judging by the fact that these people didn't seem to like villagers or his family, Soul wasn't going to tell them that he was the youngest prince. Hell no. The girl lowered her arrow a little,

"So you're from the village?" Kidd asked. The boy nodded his head.

"D-did they royal family do something horrible to you?" Chrona asked shyly. This confused Soul a little.

"Yes." He answered the strange pink haired boy. Yes seemed like the right answer. The girl's eyes widened and she released the arrow. Soul's heart skipped a beat. Instead of the arrow impaling his neck, it shot above his left foot, from which he dangeled. He dropped to the ground with a thud. He looked up to see the weird blue-haired boy in his face,

"HI!" He shouted, "I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! THE PLESSURE IS ALL YOURS!" Soul blinked. Maka held down her hand,

"Sorry about that," she pulled him off the ground, "My name is Maka." Soul nodded his head.

"Hello," said Kidd, extending his hand to shake Soul's, "I am Death the Kid, but you may call me Kidd." Soul shook his hand.

"And," Maka said, gesturing to the pink haired boy, "This is Chrona." Chrona smiled weakly. Soul stretched his arms out. It felt good to be on solid ground.

"W-why are his eyes r-red?" Chrona stutterd, now realizing that Soul's eyes were blood red.

"Now, Chrona, don't be rude," Kidd said. Maka looked up at the darkening sky.

"Crap," she said.

"What is it?" Kidd asked,

"It's almost dusk and we're still miles from home," Maka replied with a sigh.

"Looks like we'll just have to set up camp for now, huh?" Kidd asked. Maka nodded. She turned to Soul,

"You're welcome to stay with us. We'll be getting back to the cottage tomorrow." The boy raised an eyebrow at the word cottage.

"Our home," Maka said. He nodded. These people might be his only chance of survial. So why not?

"So," Soul said, "Shouldn't we build a fire?" He didn't know much about the wilderness, but he knew that fire was warm, and the woods at night were freezing.

"Good idea," said Maka, "BlackStar, go find fire wood with Chrona."

"ALRIGHT!" BlackStar shouted as he grabbed the very firightened Chrona and dragged him into the trees. Kidd looked at Maka and said,

"Do you want me to go make sure he doesn't kill Chrona?" Maka nodded. Kidd casually walked into the foilage in pursut of the two boys. Maka turned to Soul,

"You look hungry," Maka said, "Do you want some berries?" She pulled out the small container that held the berries. She offered some to him. He greatfully took a handfull. She smiled.

XxXxXxX

Marie paced up and down the small space that they called a living room.

"Where are they?" she asked franticlly to the rest of the family.

"Calm down Miss Marie," Tsubaki said, "I'm sure they're fine."

"But what if they got hurt, or caught by gaurds or lost?" Marie was starting to panic.

"Marie, honey," Stein said, walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "Do you really think Maka would get lost?"

"Well, no but-" Marie tried.

"Ooooo!" exclaimed Patty.

"What is it, sis?" Liz asked her little sister with a bit of concern.

"What if they ran into a bear!" Patty said with excitment. Tsubaki and Marie both tensed at this stament.

"Now, Patty," Liz said, "What makes you think they would run into a bear?"

"I don't know!" Patty squealed, "I was just guessing!" Liz rolled her eyes. Tsubaki turned to Marie and Stein.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked. Before Marie could speak Stein answered with one word,

"No." He said.

"WHAT?" Tsubaki and Marie exclaimed in unision.

"Well," Stein said calmly, "Think about it. You have Chrona, who couldn't handle a fly landing on his shoulder, and then theres BlackStar, who, if they did run into a bear, would challange it for dominance." Marie's mouth dropped as well as Tsubaki's at the sad truth.

"Not to mention Maka," Stein continued, "I mean, she has the worst temper I've ever seen in a woman, besides Marie."

"Hey! What's that supossed to mean?" Marie asked, offended. He ignored her.

"And then there is Kidd," Stein said bluntly, causing Liz and Patty to turn their attention to him, " Kidd, well can be pretty calm, but, if he sees something asymmetrical..." he trailed off, the point gotten.

"Marie," Tsubaki said, with concern, "Do think it was a bad idea to the let the four of them go by themselves?" Marie nodded and Tsubaki sighed. Hopefully, the group would be back soon. Marie began pacing again and everyone busied themselves with something else, to keep their mind off their family.

XxXxXxX.

Maka sat up from her positon around the campfire. It was now dark and everyone was asleep, or at least she thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a slight movment, she jumped, only to realize it was Soul.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Maka asked him.

"No," he said, "This is my first time in the woods." Maka nodded.

"Ya know," she said, "We've all been through something different." Soul raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean," she continued, "The royal family has done something horrible to me and all of my family." She gestured to the sleeping lumps on the other side of the fire.

"What happened to you?" Soul asked, wondering what his parents could have done to this young girl.

"They took my father, and burn my mom at the steak because they thought she was a witch." She replied without making eye contact. Soul was horrified.

"W-why did they think she was a witch?" Soul asked.

"Because, she claimed she could see souls," Maka replied. Soul wasn't beliving what he was hearing.

"BlackStar over there," Maka said nodding towards the retarded blue ape, "They killed his family when he was very young, so he had to be raised by an old woman." Soul couldn't speak.

"And Kidd," Maka said, sadly,"He used to be a prince, but, when the war happened, his kingdom lost and his father died in battle. Orpahned." Soul blinked and Maka paused adding another twig to the fire.

"What about pinky over there?" asked Soul not knowing the strange boys name.

"Oh, you mean Chrona?" Maka asked and Soul nodded, "Well, he just joined us, and, we don't really know what happended to him."

"Oh." Was all Soul could say. After a few minutes of silence, Maka asked,

"So what happened to you Sean?" Soul blinked.

"My name is Soul, and..." he trailed off. Maka smiled.

"I see, not ready to talk about it yet? That's fine." She said, "A lot of the others had issues discussing their problems the first time too."

"Wait, what?" Soul said shocked, "You mean there are more of you?"

"Yeah," Maka said like it was the most normal thing in the world, " There's the four of us, then , Stein, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters."

"So tell me what happened to them." Soul said, interested in what other distruction his parents could have caused. Maka explained to him about how Marie and Stein were a very nice couple who lived out in the woods who had agreed to take her in and help care for any other children who the royal family had hurt. She explained how Tsubaki had lost her brother to the war and how the poor girls house had been burnt down. Maka also told him of how the Thompsons had gotton there. Liz and Patty's parents had been forced to give them away. The royal guards had put them out on the streets. Patty was carelessly tossed into a barrel while the gaurd that had Liz was kinder and set her down next to her now retared sister. When Maka was done explaining Soul was completley disgusted.

"Well, we'd better get to sleep," Maka said laying back down, "Night."

"Night," Soul muttered as he rolled over on his side to face a would they do these horrible things? What kind pf people were his parents, really? Soul let these thoughts roll through his head as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 3 es completo. Sorry if it's short and sucky. I think the next chapter will be longer...in my opinoin, i suck a writing so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. That was close

**Okay chapter 4. That's all. Good day.**

Maka woke early the next morning to the sound of the birds chirping in the air. She sat up and yawned. She glanced around at her friends. They were all still asleep. She stood and stomped out what was left of the fire. She opened up the small bag they had brought with them, and found some bread to eat. She ate in silence, listing to the melody of the birds. After she ate, she slowly began to pack everything up. She paused when she heard the sound of foot prints breaking the silence. She whipped around, bow and arrow poised to shoot anything that moved. From behind the foliage, came what was obviously a palace guard. They stared at each other, for one second, two. The guard looked down and saw that this strange girl was not alone. He whistled and another two guards emerged from the foliage.

"Hello girl," the first guard spoke. Maka did not reply. She noticed that she was closest to Kidd where she was standing.

"What? Are you not going to talk?" taunted the second guard who was a pink haired girl.

"I think we should take her and her friends to the _king_" the third guard said with a smirk. Maka's eyes widened and she kicked Kidd. Kidd woke with a jolt and sat up.

"Maka what the-" he froze when he saw the guards. He slowly stood, nudging BlackStar in the process. BlackStar shot up shouting,

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING THE GREAT BLACKSTAR FROM HIS BEAU-" He was cut short when Kidd clamped his hand over the young idiot's mouth and pointed at the guards causing one of them to chuckle. BlackStar's eyes widened and Kidd let go of him. Chrona whimpered and stood. BlackStar's outburst had awaken him. Maka nudged Soul. Soul snorted and rolled over. Maka kicked him harder.

"Ow!" He yelled as he bolted up. He turned to see the guards and his stomach dropped. The guards eyes widened in realization.

"Hey! That's the-" the guard was cut off by Maka screaming,

"RUN!" Kidd, BlackStar, Chrona, and Soul all bolted. Chrona stopped, as the other's ran out of sight.

"Maka!" he whimpered, "We can't leave without yo-" Maka cut him off.

"Go! Now!" she hissed.

"Bu-"

"Now!" Chrona whimpered and ran. The head guard was shaken out of his shock.

"Catch them!" he shouted.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Maka shouted, using her arrow to pin one of the guards to the nearest tree. The pink haired one tried to make it past her and she did the same to her. The head guard rushed forward with a lighting shaped staff. Maka jumped and dodged his attack, and shot and arrow down at him, mid flip. He arrow went through his shirt pinning him to the ground and lodging him there. Maka landed and began to follow in pursuit of her friends, just as the other two guards pulled themselves free. She ran, knowing they were right behind her. She pushed on faster, knowing that they would now only chase her. She kept going until she was sure she had lost them. She climbed up the nearest tree and waited for night to fall.

XxXxXxX

Kidd, Chrona, BlackStar and Soul burst through the cottage door, out of breath.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki cried, tackling the worn out boy. Liz and Patty bombarded Kidd and Chrona as well. Soul was bent over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"Who is this?" Stein asked politely noticing their new guest.

"Soul," he said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Soul," Stein said. Marie came rushing into the room.

"Kidd! Chrona! BlackStar!" she cried giving each of them a hug. "Wait," she said with horrific realization, "Where's Maka?" She was now in panic mode.

"We ran into some guards," Kidd said, "And she stayed behind to fight them."

"WHAT?" Marie was defiantly in panic mode now.

"Calm down, Marie," Stein said, "I'm sure she's fine."

"You left Maka to fight guards on her own?" Marie was starting to hypervenalate.

"I-I tried t-to stop h-her," Chrona stuttered, extremely worried about his friend, "B-but she wouldn't c-come!" He began to sob, imagining the worst.

"I COULD HAVE TAKEN THEM DOWN WITH ONE HIT AND KILLED THEM IF SHE'D LET ME! IN FACT I-"

"Yeah right!" Soul interrupted him, "You were just as scared as the rest of us!" Marie whipped around to face him.

"Who are you?" she questioned. Soul introduced himself to the crazy woman.

"Oh," Marie said, a little more calm, "Well welcome to the family." Soul managed a smile.

"I'm going to go look for Maka," Kidd said turning toward the door.

"Oh fuck no you're not," Marie growled grabbing him by the wrist with flames in her eyes, "The last thing we need is two of you lost or dead! Sit your ass down, _now_!" He obeyed, an emotional Marie was not a force to be reckoned with.

XxXxXxX

When the sun had finally set, Maka slowly made her way down the tree. It was now pitch black and extremely hard to see. She made her way back to the campsite. She had to get that water. When she reached the campsite, she was glad to see that there were no guards in sight. She grabbed the heavy water jug and their sack of food and began to make her steady way back home. She was tired and her butt hurt from staying in a tree all day. After about 2 hours of walking, she finally saw the soft glow of the cottage's windows. She slowly trudged up to the door, and without knocking, (because at that moment she didn't give a shit), walked in.

"I'm home!" she called into the house. Before she knew it, she was being suffocated in a hug by Marie.

"Maka!" she sobbed, "We….I….thought you were….oh Maka!" She squeezed the young girl even tighter.

"Marie, dear," Stein said, "I'm sure Maka's tired and wants to sleep, so let her go." Marie grudgingly let her go. Maka in took a deep breath and shoved the water jug at BlackStar. She climbed up the ladder to the loft and found a passed out Chrona and a half awake Soul on the mattress next to hers. Maka looked at Soul and raised an eyebrow as if to say, _Marie let you stay?_ He just smirked and laid down on his mattress. She trudged over to her mattress next to his and collapsed. The minute her head hit the pillow, she was out.

**Okay. I really have no idea what that was. But it gets better. Trust me. That was just a filler chapter. Pls review!**


	5. Capture

**Chapter 5 is going to be shortish and the chapter where I speed some things up so you will defiantly see that there will be a time skip. But I will let you know about that. You will also notice that I will right in a p.o.v for the first time in a long, long time! It will also, have some excitment towards the end, so I can make the next few chapters exciting. Kk? So I hope you enjoy and you should check out my other amazing (much better than this) multi-chapter: Game Night. Now, I will not hold you up any longer …you may read.**

* * *

Over the next few months, things were pretty normal. Well, almost. More, and more often it was found that guards were roaming the forest, looking for supossdly "lost" prince. Marie made sure nobody left the house alone, or unarmed. She also made sure that the curtains were always drawn shut. Maka was aloud to go hunting for their meat, but Kidd was ususally sent with her because, BlackStar would make to much noise, and Chrona would just have a heart attack if they saw gaurds again. Soul was welcome into the family like the rest of them, but there was something strange about him. He was alway kept to himself and didn't like to talk about the royal family. This made Maka supsious, but she just decided that he'd get over it with time, and open up...

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v (A/N: And for the first time in forever too!)

I climbed down the ladder to the loft, my bow and quiver slung over my shoulder. I crept to the door, trying not to make a sound. I inched the door open a little when I heard behind me,

"Maka Albran, just where do you think you are going." It was Marie. Shit.

"Um, just to go hunting," I said, turning to face her.

"Not with out a partner," she said with dominance.

"Well there is nobody to go with," I protested, "Kidd and Chrona went to the market, Liz and Patty are busy gardening, and BlackStar and Tsubaki went to pick berries."

"Take Soul," Marie said, determinded to win this argument wirh her sort of daughter.

"What? No!" I squeaked. I did not want to take Soul hunting with me, he would just get in the way.

"Yes, missy," Marie said sternly, "If you want to go hunting you have to take Soul with you."

"But Marie-" I tried to protest.

"No buts, no Soul, no hunting," She stated firmly. I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Soul!" I called running over to the loft stairs.

"What?" He called down.

"I'm going coming and Marie says you have you come with. So get your lazy as down here!" I heard him grumble and then he appered above the ladder.

"Why do I have to come?" He asked.

"Because, everyone's busy," I said, "Now, hurry up." He sighed and began to climb down the ladder. My stomach fluttered a little at the sight of him. It really annoyed me. I dont why, but I felt like this now everytime I saw him. This feeling started about 4 months ago when he had first joined us...

Kidd, him and I had gone to go pick berries. Picking berries really wasn't my thing. I unconsiously left my weapon by them when I sort of wondered off and began picking berries a little further away from them. Well, that wasn't nessicarily a good idea. I had my back turned when a wolf, came out and jumped on me. I screamed and the next thing I knew, he was there shoving the wolf off smiled and held out his hand for me. I took it, and that feeling came to me and I didn't like it.

Another time after that, he went with me and BlackStar to the Spring to get fresh water becuase Kidd was sick. When BlackStar was taunting me and I was about to punch him for calling me a 'pansy', Soul grabbed my hand causing that feeling I hated so much to come back. He told me to calm down and then told BlackStar to shut up.

And then there was another time where I was with him and Chrona, climbing up a tree to get honey out of a bee hive(1). I was climbed so high, the branches were getting thin, because it was a fairly small tree. Well, a tree branch broke out from undernieth me, and I fell from a really high up. Chrona, of course didn't know what to do so just panicked. Soul, on the other hand, caught me when I fell. That feeling was back. And I hated it.

So naturally, I didn't like being around him because that stupid feeling was always around when I was with him. But the part that bugged me the most, was that I couldn't figure out where that stupid feeling was coming from, or what it meant.

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

As Maka and I walked through the woods, I couldn't help but glance at her every now and again. We walked in silence. I wish she would talk to me more often. Sure, I was really happy when she said that Marie said I had to go with her hunting. I kinda liked her a little. Okay, maybe I liked her a lot. But I knew she would never like me if she knew who I really was... I thought she was really pretty. I started liking her about 4 months ago. And honestly, I liked spending every moment that I could with her(2). As we walked, I was lost in my thoughts starring into space. Suddenly her hand shot out an his me across the chest. I stop and stared at her. Her finger went up to her lips and she pointed at a deer through some foilage. She slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver, and poised it in her bow. She looked so sexy...Just then there was a loud crack, and the deer sprinted away.

"Damn it!" she swore. She was so cute when she was mad. Out of the trees came about 10 palace guards. We froze. This was not good.

"Well, well, well," one of the guards sneered, "If it isn't Robing Hood and Little John."

"Shut it," spat Maka.

"Maka," I muttered, "Not now." She glared at me. Suddenly a female guard shouted,

"Hey! That's him! That's the lost prince!" My eyes widened as she pointed at me. Maka laughed.

"Him? A prince?" she sneered. I looked at her.

"Maka," I urged, "Run, now."

"Why should I run? You're not really th-Oh my god." she said noticing the way I was looking at her.

"You mean you're the..." she tried, but trailed off when I nodded. Like my nod was the signal, the guards attacked us.

"Soul! Run!" Maka shouted, trying to reach her arrows as she was tackeled by three guards. I turned to run but them stopped. I wasn't going to abandon the girl I loved.

"Bu-" I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"Just go!" she shouted. For the first time, I saw fear in her eyes. I understood. She _wanted _me to leave her. I nodded and began running in the other, direction. Not stopping til I got home.

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v.

I struggled and put up a fight for a, shooting arrows blindly, successfully killing 3 guards, giving Soul a chance to get away. I wanted him to be safe, but I also wanted to fucking kill him for not telling me who he was. Finally, I gave up, ready to accept my fate. The rest of the guards dragged me back off to the castle, where I met the king. When we entered the royal throne room, I was shocked to see that the man on the throne, was not King Evans.

"Hello, girly," said the man, stepping down from the throne. I grimaced. His voice was like ice. When I looked at him, I noticed that he had white hair, like Soul's but his eyes were a deep shade of purple. He was tall, and thin and had a very pointy looking mustache.

"Who are you?" I asked, with a fake act of bravery.

"I am the _new_ king," he hissed, "King Jonas."

"What happened to the old king and queen?" I asked keeping up my false bravery.

"Oh, I took care of them," Jonas said with an evil smirk, "Now, where is the prince?"

"What prince?" I asked innocently.

"The youngest prince, Soul Evans?" The "king" asked, not buying my act.

"Oh him?" I said, "You'll never find him."

"Oh really?" Jonas asked, "I think he'll come when he hears there is to be a hanging." My eyes widened and I gulped. He let out a low, evil, chuckel.

"Ox!" he called for his head guard.

"Yes sir?" The guard named Ox asked as he sank into a low bow.

"Go make sure that the posters for a public hanging in two days time are up." he said icily.

"Y-yes sir," Ox stuttered as he bowed again and left the room.

"You!" The king said to the guard holding me, "Put her in the, 'special' cell." The guard, bowed and jerked me out of the room. And as he locked me in the dungeon cell, that my fate was sealed. I prayed to God as I laid down on the cold,hard, stone floor, that he would help my family recover from my loss.

* * *

**Wow! What a great place to end! *dodges knifes* Hey! Calm down! Do you want something to happen in chapter 6 or not? *dodges more knifes* hey! *points at knife throwers* watch it or else...Any way, *dodging other deadly weapons*, hope you liked and please- eep! *flaming arrow lodges into wall, inches from her face* Really guys? A flaming arrow? Okay, pls review! I have to go before im killed...**


	6. Don't kick the peasant

**Okay here is chapter 6. It will be very interesting….*dodges knifes* Really guys! Relax! Maka isn't going to die…or is she? *dodges more weapons* Eeep! Gotta go! I dont own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Soul's p.o.v.

I ran, and didn't stop until I was sure I was safe. I stopped for a couple seconds, trying to catch my breath. Then I remembered. Maka! She was captured by the guards. This was not good. Judging by what I'd heard about my parents, I was sure nothing good could come of this. Then it dawned on me! I needed to go rescue her. I didn't care anymore what she thought about me being the prince. I was going to save the girl I loved. But first, I need to tell Marie.

XxXxXxX

No one's p.o.v.

Marie was busy doing dishes in the kitchen humming to herself happily. It was good to have gone so long without any drama. Everyone else was sitting in the living room playing cards. The rest of her "children" had been home early because their errands didn't take that long. She could understand why Maka and Soul weren't back yet. Hunting with Maka took all day, so of course they'd be home safe and sound at dusk. That what she thought. There was a rapid banging on the door that alerted Marie that something was bad wrong. She rushed to the door and swung it open to reveal a painting and very alarmed looking Soul. Maka was no where to be seen.

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v.

I sighed, sitting on the cold stone floor of my dungeon cell. If they were going to kill me, couldn't they just get it over with? Why did they have to wait two damn day? This was miserable. Sitting in a stone prison, awaiting your death. But, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was knowing that Soul was royalty and he didn't tell me. This really pissed me off. Just thinking about him was making that sicking feeling that I hated so much return. And this time it wasn't going away. I pounded the ground with my fist in frustration.

"Ow!" I cried in pain. Okay, so punching a stone floor was not a good idea. I sighed and just then the shimmering form off a ghost appeared before me. I stifiled a scream. Great, so now I was in a dead person's cell. We stared at each other. She looked sad.

"Um," I said, "Hi?"

"Hello," the ghost said with sad eyes and a sad voice.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked a little rudly.

"I'm Hiromi Ishinomori," said the ghost, "I was the maid who helped free the prince." I was a bit shocked.

"Why did you help him escape?" I asked, now curious about what exactly happened to Soul before I met him.

"Well, you see," Hiromi said, "The new king is his power starved uncle." I nodded and she continued, " I over heard him order the guards to murder him along with his parents." My eyes widened. So, the king and queen were dead. Hiromi continued,

"I quickly woke him and brought him to a sercret passage in the dungeons." This caught my attention.

"A secret passage? Where?" I asked, believing that I may actually get to see my family again. She smiled and shook her head sadly. I raised my eyebrow.

"I can not tell you," she said sadly.

"What? Why not?" I complained.

"I used to have the knowledge of where it was located. But ever since my death," she gave me a sad look, "my mind has been begining to fade."

"Oh," I said and swore under my breath. "So how did you die?" I asked bluntly.

"The guards," Hiromi answered, "They killed me without a second thought after they saw I didn't have the prince." I gasped in horror. She smiled weakly. I sighed. That damn feeling still hadn't gone away. Why?

"Hey, Hiromi?" I asked.

"Hm?" she asked in her light voice.

"Have you ever looked at a boy, and felt this gross flittery feeling?" I asked, wanting to get down to the bottom of this flittery bull shit. She smiled sadly and said,

"Yes."

"What does it mean?" I asked eagerly.

"It means you're in love." Hiromi answered with a sigh. My eyes widened. No. That couldn't be right. There was no way in fuck I was _in love _with a prince!

"No, no, no!" I said, shaking my head hard.

"It's true." said the maid. Before I could give my very rude response, the dungeon doors burst open revealing a guard and Hiromi disappered.

"Here peasant." said the guard as he slid a plate of gray mush under the bars. I spat at him.

"Fine, be that way you little bitch." he said kicking me. I winced and bit him. Hard. On the calf.

"Ow!" He howled in pain.

"What is it?" asked another gaurd.

"This little fuck just bit me!" yelled the guard pointing at me with his other hand. I bit that too. He howled in pain again and the other guard broke into hystaric laughter. It wasn't my fault he stuck his hand in here.

"It's not funny!" The guard yelled, "That little bitch can bite hard!"

"Sorry!" the other guard said inbetween snickers, " Just forget it. The little freak will be dead by dusk tomorrow." The oh-so-severley wounded gaurd leand down so we were face to face.

"I can't wait to see you hang." He whispered. I let him have it. I hack a huge ball of spit and he fell backwards with a yelp of surprise. The other guard burst into hystarics again. I smirked.

"Why you little..." the guard said starting to creep forward but was pulled back by the other guard.

"Come on," he said, pulling the other guard down the hall. I smirked. If I was going to die, why not have a little fun first? Besides, it wasn't my fault he came with in biting range...

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

"Marie!" I panted when she opened the door.

"Soul!" she said in surprise, "Where is Ma-" There was no time. I cut her off.

"The guards! They took her!" I said with panic.

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"I-it happened so fast!" I stuttered, "One minute everything was going smoothly, and, and then..." I couldn't finish. Marie was now paler than a ghost(A/N: Hiromi!). She staggered backwards a little and then collapsed on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Stein asked, dropping his playing cards.

"Yeah," added Liz, "And where's Maka?"

"The guards took her." I whispered.

"Huh?" Patty said.

"The guards took her," I said a little louder. Her eyes widened along with everyone else's.

"Why would they take _her?_" snorted BlackStar. Tsubaki elbowed him and hissed,

"BlackStar, hush."

"Well, I'm just saying..." he trailed off under Tsubaki's glare. I sighed. It was time to tell him who I really was.

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v.

I sat there. In the cold prison cell. I had choked down the gray slime, which I thought was suposed to be some type of casserole(1). It was pretty flavorless, bland and surprisingly filling. I sighed and rolled over onto my back. Maybe it was true. Maybe I _did _love Soul. No. I couldn't he was the prince. He and his family had caused to much damage to my life. While my brain told me no, my heart told me yes. I sighed. And this was how I fell asleep on my last night in the tight prison, arguing myslef to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

When I had finished telling everyone who I _really _was, the prince, Patty said,

"Wow! You're a prince!" Liz slapped her forehead.

"He just said that Patty," she said to her oh-so-bright sister. Kidd sighed and said,

"So is there any chance that we can save her?" I sighed and looked down.

'I don't know," I said. This was perfect. Now I was going to lose the girl I loved...Then it hit me! The secret passage that Hiromi had sent me through to get away from the castle. If I remembered correctly, it wasn't to far from here. My head shot up.

"There is a way!" I said, with renewed hope.

"Really? What?" Marie said, urgently.

"When I escaped the castle, the maid, she led me to a secret passage way in the dungeons that leads to a conceled hole in a clearing not far from here," I explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Chrona said, speaking for the first time, "Let's go!" I smirked. Kidd, BlackStar and him stood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tsubaki hissed, "There is no way in _hell _you are going to the palace!" Everyone was shocked. Tsubaki never swore or yelled at BlackStar, "So sit down right now dammit!" she order. BlackStar obeyed. I turned to Kidd and Chrona.

"Let's go!" Chrona said, and he and Kidd ran out the door. Before joining them in a despreat attempt to save Maka, I turned towards Marie and said,

"Don't worry, we'll bring her back." And before I was completly out the door, I threw over my shoulder, "Alive!"

* * *

**(1) This is actually what my brother's cooking looks like. Rob can't cook to save his life...that's actually what his Cheese and Brocoli Casserole was like on thanks giving. Gray and slimy. XP But strangly filling...**

* * *

**Oooo! Cliff hanger! Will Maka die? Most likely...*barely dodges a 13 inch long butcher knife* Eeep! I kid, kid, but I am not death the kidd, *dodges knife*, sorry. bad pun? *weapon throwers nod* sorry. but anyway I hope you liked it and please review! *bullet grazes shoulder* PATTY! PUT LIZ DOWN NOW!**


	7. To the gallows

**Hello my good people! Here is chapter 7! Can Soul save Maka in time? Most likely not. *ducks as knife hit's BlackStar* oops. Anyway, will Maka die? Most likely. *knife is thrown and I catch it* Nice try bitches! *throws knife back hitting one of the knife throwers* Score! Okay! You know I don't own Soul Eater. So please enjoy**.

* * *

Maka p.o.v.

I was awaken at dawn the next morning. I groaned and sat up. The only good coming of my death was the relief of not having to sleep on the hard stone floor anymore. The thing that had woken my up was a rooster on the other side of the metal bars of my cell window. I grumbled a little as it wouldn't stop it's insufferable yapping. I tried to plug my ears but that failed. I glared at it through the bars. I just wanted it to shut up. I looked around me and saw a lose peice of rubble. I pick it up and chucked it at the bird. The small stone flew at the bird and through the bars, hitting it on the head. Well that shut it up . I sighed. It was probably only mid-morning by now and my hanging was sentenced at noon. As I waited for the guards to come. I redid my hair. I wanted to look nice when I met my maker. Finally, the two guards from the previous night came.

"Get up," hissed the one I had assulted. I smirked as I could see he had a limp and his hand was bandaged. When I didn't stand immediatly, he kicked me and yelled, "Get up you filthy little bitch!"

I snapped at him with my teeth and he jumped back. I couldn't help but laugh. What a pansy. He growled at me and hauled me. Finally, I stood and walked, ready to meet my maker.

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

It took us long enough, but we finally made it to the dungeon. We had been searching around in the clearing for the tunnel when Chrona had fallen face first into the pit. We had traveled as fast as we could through the cramped space in hopes of getting to her in time. We had been traveling all night, so when we emerged from the hidden tunnel and into the cell, it was day light. Thankfully the cell door was wide open.

"Kidd, Chrona," I said, "Go check the other cells." They nodded and ran off to check as I shut the secret passage. A few moments later, they both returned with no sign of Maka.

"If she's not down here, where could she be?" Kidd asked, voice raspy from panic. Before I could answer, something shimmered before us. I soon reconized it to be Hiromi, the maid that had helped me escape.

"Hiromi?" I said with shock, as I realized she was not alive, "What happened to you?" Ignoring my question, she said,

"Is the little pigtaled girl the one you're looking for?"

"Yes!" I said, with hope, "Do you know where she is?" The ghost smiled sadly,

"She was sentenced to death." My eyes widened and I heard Chrona stutter behind me,

"Y-you mean s-she's d-d-d..." he couldn't say the word.

"No," Hiromi answered. We all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But," she said, "this girl you are looking for is about to hang in the gallows." My heart stopped. No. Maka couldn't die.

"We need to hurry then!" Kidd said, urgently, "Before you know..." he trailed off and I nodded. We turned and silently ran up the dungeon stairs. There were no guards in sight.

"Soul," Kidd said, "Why aren't their any guards around?" I sighed excepting the obvious truth as we made our way, running, out of the castle.

"Becuase," I said, "The hanging is about to begin."

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v

The guards lead me down the grand palace stairs and out to the courtyard where the gallows stood. I panicked on the inside, freaking out about how I didn't want to die at 15. On the outside, however, I remiand completley calm and collected. As we neared the gallows I prayed for god to watch over my family and to watch me in heaven. I also prayed to him to help free Hiromi's poor soul. I was shoved up the gallow steps and lifted up onto the platform. As the guard slipped the noose around my neck, I could feel how worn and torn the rope was. The gallows were obviously used alot. Though, why I was being sentenced to hanging death, and not burnt at the steak or even the gillatine was beyond me. The crowd cheered at my state and lets just say that if the rope wasn't holding me back, well, a lot of people would have bite wounds. I glanced over to see the guard give me and evil glare with his hand ready on the leaver.

* * *

**Ta da! Cliff hanger! Is Maka gonna die? Most likely...*turns around to knife throwers who are about to aim* Don't. Even. Think. About. It. I hope you liked and please review. *turns to Patty as well* And that goes for you too. Put your sister down.**


	8. Dead or Alive?

**Hello peoples. Here is chapter 8 of Prince and the Pauper. Before we begin the chapter, I would just like to thank katiebear101 for leaving a nice review and not a fucking scary one. Now, then. Will Maka die? I honestly don't know at this point. So just read. Hope you enjoy, and leave NICE reviews. Oh and you know I dont own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul p.o.v.

There she was. The noose had just been slipped around her neck. We needed to work fast. Despite the fact that she was about to die, she wore a cool, calm, and collected attitude. I looked around despretly for something to save her. Then I saw it.

"Kidd," I hissed.

"What?" he whispered back, completely concentraited on Maka.

"Do you know how to work one of these things?" I asked holding up the thing that could possibly save her life.

"No," Kidd said, "I've never been tough-" he was cut off.

"I do," Chrona whispered. I shoved the weapon at him. Just maybe this would work.

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v.

The guard pulled the leaver. I felt the rope constrict around my neck. I couldn't breath and was starting to see spots. I wasn't going to have much longer. I tried to gasp for air but nothing was coming in or going out. Just as the sky was going black, I felt the rope slackend and I fell to the ground.

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

Yes! Chrona had done it. He had cut the rope with arrow. Our only problem now, was that every guard was now rushing at us. Chrona whipped around and shot two guards in the shoulder. Damn. Maka taught him well. I looked over at Kidd, who was now weilding a 17 inch long sword. He swung at guards, taking them down with ease. I noticed that villagers had begun to scatter. Expecially when Chrona accedentailly shot one.

I punched a guard in the face as he came running towards me. I fought like this for a while, until one of the guards was finally smart enough to catch my fist and throw me back a couple of feet in a hard brick wall.

"Soul!" Kidd shouted. My vision was fuzzy because I hit my head. Finally I located him.

"Go! We'll protect Maka," he shouted, "Go! Find the king!" I looked over at her motionless figure. Kidd was right. I needed to find the "king." It was me he wanted.

I jumped up and ran into the castle from which we came. Not sure if I was being followed, I ran to the throne room.

* * *

**Tada! Really short chapter. But I wanted to make chapter 9 something to look forward to. Please review, nicely. And let me know what you think. Maka may or may not be dead...I haven't decided yet. So watch your reviews! That could affect my whole decssion! Thank you for reading.**


	9. The final battle

**Okay here is chapter 9! I hope you all like. And just a quick question: why is FanFiction's motto: **_**Unleash Your Imagination, **_**if we have such a long list of rules? I don't know but tell me in the reviews if you do. Okie dokie, where did we leave off? Oh yes….**

* * *

Soul p.o.v.

I ran through the deserted castle heading straight for the throne room. It was rather easy to locate considering I had lived in the castle for 15 years. I hung a left at the grand stair case and took a right to get there. When I stopped in front of the large, elegant doors, I surprised to see them already open. It was like he knew I was coming. I stood up strait from my panting position and entered the room to see the king.

"Hello, Soul," he said softly, peering over the top of his folded hands. I gave a weak smile and said,

"Uncle Jonas, how nice to see you," he chuckled at my calm demeanor.

"If I last recall," I said, walking a little closer, "last time I saw you, you were banished away from this kingdom."

"Ah, yes," Jonas replied, wistfully waving his hand around, "well, as you can see I have returned to take my rightful place on the throne."

I laughed. My uncle had always been a bit pathetic.

"Where are my parents?" I asked. He let out a low long chuckle.

"You can say that I took care of my younger brother and his wife." He said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Let me explain," he said, "When your father and I were younger, I should have received the throne, not that pathetic little fool," he paused, "So after 17 years of waiting, I am finally in my proper place, as king."

"So you mean," I said in a whisper, "You killed them?"

"You could say it like that, yes." Jonas said with an evil smile. I was stunned. And to think, I used to trust this man.

"Murderer…." I whispered.

"What was that, son?" Jonas said with a chuckle.

"Murderer!" I shouted.

I ran forward and tried to punch him. Not my best idea. He grabbed my fist and flung me in to the wall to his right. I groaned as I sat up. I rubbed the back of my head and stood. This would not be easy.

XxXxXxX

Kidd p.o.v. (A/N: whoa! Kidd gets a pov? Awesome!)

I dodged a sword that was thrust at me. I jumped up and used the blade as a launch pad, hurdling myself over the guard and easily stabbing him in the side. I grabbed another guards wrist and twisted it so he howled in pain. Then I flung him into the two guards advancing on me. I looked over and saw Chrona shooting arrows into shoulders and guts. It was like the guards wouldn't stop coming.

Another 20 or so came running from around the corner. Great. Chrona was running out of arrows and we were both losing energy. I quickly looked down and grabbed a sword from a wounded guards hand.

"Mind if I borrow this?" I asked not really caring if he said yes or no.

"Chrona!" I called to my friend. His head snapped towards me, "Here !" I shouted, tossing him the sword. He dropped the bow and began to fight with the sword.

A couple minutes later, we had defeated all of the guards. Or that was at least what we had thought. Just when Chrona and I thought we were safe, 5 more guards showed up.

"Hello, there." said the almost bald guard.

My eyes narrowed. I recognized this man. Along with him were two other men. One, with odd glasses and black hair and the other was black with two large gloves. Along with the three men there were two women. One had pink hair and green eyes and the other a brunette with brown eyes.

"You," I said, in a low hiss to the bald, and obvious leader, "You're the guard that killed my father in the war."

"Did I?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Ox," said the pink haired girl, "Should we attack?"

"Yeah!" shouted the black guy, "I'm ready to kick some ass!" Why did I have the feeling that if he wasn't a guard, that he and BlackStar would be best friends?

"Okay," said this Ox character, "Harvor."

The man with the weird glasses behind him began to glow, as did the brunette girl next to pinky. They both transformed. One into a large lighting shaped staff and landed in Ox's hand. The girl turned into lantern and landed in the girls hands. My eyes widened. These people, they were like Liz and Patty. If only I had thought to bring them. I heard Chrona whimper to the right of me as the gloved one pounded his fist into his glove.

The pink haired girl pulled a chain on the lantern and it shot out fire. I jumped back a bit. Ox came running towards me shouting,

"Kim, Killik, I got this one. Get the pink haired one."

He tried to slam the rod down on my head, but I blocked it with my stolen sword. He pressed down hard on the sword and it became a great struggle to him off. I could hear Chrona over to the right having a hard time defending himself. Right as my arms were about to give out, something hit Ox and sent him flying backwards. I whipped around.

"Hey Kiddo!" Patty sang, holding Liz in her hands, "We thought you might need some help!"

I smiled and dropped the sword. Patty transformed into a small hand gun. I grabbed them both and turn to face a now standing and very confused Ox.

"What the-" he said, "But there are no more weapon people in existence that don't serve the king!"

I smirked and said,

"Well, I guess not."

I shot at him with my weapons while Chrona battled Killik and Kim. We had this in the bag.

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

I had been trying to destroy my uncle for a while now. Every time I tried to punch or kick him, he would just deflect and I would go flying into a wall. I had been fighting him forever, and he didn't even have a scratch.

"Give it up," he said with a chuckle, "You can't win. Pretty soon, you'll end up with your little girlfriend."

This stopped me in my tracks.

"What?" I said.

"Well," he said, "She can't possibly be alive. I mean, she probably died the minute the rope tightened."

This pissed me off. It was probably the truth, but I couldn't afford to think like that.

"You bastard!" I shouted running at him.

As I ran at him, I felt a weird tingling feeling in my right arm. I ignored it and kept running. As I drew nearer, my uncles eyes widened and he managed to say,

"W-what? I-impossible! They said father was the last one!"

I hit him with incredible force, knocking him of the throne. When he landed, I noticed that his side was bleeding horribly. I slowly walked over to him.

"How can it be?" he asked in shock. I looked at him like he was crazy, which he kinda was.

"Y-you're a weapon," he said with fright, pointing at my arm. I followed his point to my arm which was now a red and black patterned blade.

"What the-?" I said in confusion.

"Your grandfather was a weapon," said Jonas, as he tried to sit up. I pushed him back down with my foot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked skeptically.

"It means you can turn into a weapon," he said, "and by the looks of it, a scythe."

In shock of what I really was I staggered back a little, giving my uncle the chance to knock me off my feet and pin me down. With his heavy weight on top of me, it was hard to breath.

"Got you," he hissed in my ear, pulling out a sheathed dagger from his belt, "Now prepare to die."

I smirked. This took him by surprise.

"What? Why are you smiling," he hissed. I chuckled.

"Go on," I said, "Kill me."

He raised his dagger in the air, giving me just the right amount of time to move my leg and knee him in the soft spot. His voice went two octaves higher as he howled in pain and I was able to knock him off me. The dagger flew out of his hand when I kicked him. I rolled over so now that he was pinned. Giving him no mercy, I stabbed him in the stomach. He coughed out blood and the wound began to rapidly flow.

I stood up and said before I left him to die,

"I hope you burn in hell."

Now I needed to find Maka and the others.

XxXxXxX

Kidd p.o.v.

It was not a terribly hard battle between us and the guards. I had beat Ox, so now he was unconscious. Chrona had taken care of Killik and Kim. With a sigh, I released Liz and Patty, letting them know they could go back to their human forms. Just then, Soul came running from the castle.

"Soul," I called, "Over here!" He ran over.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"I took care of him," Soul said in between gasps of breath, "Where's Maka?"

I had forgotten about her. Way to go Kidd. I pointed over to her motionless figure that Chrona was now kneeling by. Soul ran over to join them. I followed as well.

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

I ran over to Maka. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, _I chanted over and over to myself in my head. I slid on my knees, stopping next to her.

"Is she alive?" I asked Chrona.

"I-I don't know…." he whispered. I grabbed Maka's wrist. I really couldn't tell if she had a pulse.

"If anything, we need to get her Stein," Liz said, scaring the shit out of me. When did she get here?

"She's right!" chirped Patty. Damn it! Where were they coming from? I nodded and scooped her up in my arms. As we began our short trip back to the cottage.

XxXxXxX

Nobody's p.o.v.

The small group wandered through the forest trying to return home. They walked in silence, all silently praying for their friend to be okay.

Back at the cottage, Marie and the others were worried sick as to wear Liz and Patty could have gone. That was one too many children gone. Marie was about to have a heart attack when there was knock at the door.

When she opened it, the first faces she saw were the Thompson's.

"Where the hell have you been?" she exclaimed, hugging them both.

"Helping Kiddo!" Patty squealed.

Marie turned back to the door to see Kidd, Chrona, Soul, and a motionless Maka. She almost fainted at the sight of her favorite daughter.

"We need Stein, " Kidd said as BlackStar and Tsubaki appeared to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Whoa," BlackStar said, poking Maka on the forehead, "Is she dead?"

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki shouted as Soul gave them an uncertain look.

"Let me see her," Stein said taking her from Soul. Soul, and the other two boys entered the house and went to the living room, hoping for the best.

* * *

**Another cliffy! I hope you liked and you'll have to read the next chapter to see what Maka's fate is! *lazily ducks as I have gotten used to the knife throwers* come on guys. Have faith! Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Next chapter: (A/N: yes I'm aware that I usually don't do this) Will Maka be alive or dead? Want to know? Read the next damn chapter. **


	10. The bad news

**Chapter 10! The moment of truth: Is Maka dead? Let's find out! Onward my friends! (And I **_**still **_**don't own Soul Eater.)**

* * *

Marie p.o.v.

I was worried out of my damn mind. My daughter, well sort of my daughter, could be dead. That is not something a mother ever wants to feel, the pain and fear of possibly losing a child. I paced back and forward through the cramped living space. What was taking my husband so fucking long?

I glanced over at Soul on the couch. My heart broke at the sight of him. It was obviously hurting him bad that Maka could be dead. I walked over and sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He glanced up at me with those beautiful red eyes, that were now filled with worry and fear.

"It's going be alright," I whispered to him, "No matter what."

Just then, my husband walked into the room. The room went silent as he told us the news. As soon as the words left his mouth, Tsubaki and Chrona began to sob and BlackStar punched the table, breaking it in half. Liz and Patty sobbed silently and Kidd just stared blankly ahead.

"Are you sure?" I croaked out.

"Yes," Stein replied with an emotionless expression.

Soul buried his face in his hands and I rubbed his back, silent tears falling down my cheeks as well.

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white, clouded place. Where was I? I sat up, and looked around and my eyes widened at what I saw coming towards me.

"Mama?" I whispered with silent tears running down my cheeks, as the beautiful blonde, green eyed figure approached me.

"Maka," she said softly accepting my powerful hug.

"Mama, " I cried, "Where are we?"

She smiled and brushed some hair away from my face.

"This is heaven," she said. I pulled away fast with a shocked expression.

"W-what?" I asked.

"This is heaven baby," she said softly.

"Does this mean I'm…." I couldn't say the word. I looked down.

"Yes," said Mama. I couldn't speak. I couldn't be dead.

"But," my mother said, causing my head to slowly lift up, "It is not your time to die. If you choose to, you can rejoin the living."

"B-but how," I stuttered.

"You're not ready to die, so you are free to return to your body on Earth," she said.

"But, Mama," I said, "What about you? Then I won't be able to see you!"

She smiled softly, "You will see me again when your time is right. And besides, I think there is someone down there who needs you now."

I was silent. I knew she was talking about Soul. There was no denying it anymore, I loved him."Now go," she urged softly, "I'll be here when you return when the time is right."

"Okay," I croaked, "I love you, Mama." I hugged her and let her kiss me before she faded and there was a bright light and everything went black.

XxXxXxX

Still Maka p.o.v.

I open my eyes and realized I was on my back in Stein and Marie's room. I groaned as I sat up. Fuck, did my head hurt. With the memory of my visit with Mama, I slowly tried to stand. I wobbled a little, but soon regained balanced.

As I walked to the door, I could hear muffled cries. Right, they thought I was dead. I slowly creaked the door open. I crept down the hallway and peered into the living room. I saw that Liz and Patty were silently crying unlike Tsubaki and Chrona who were crying freely. Stein was holding Marie and she sobbed into his chest, and Kidd stared blankly ahead.

I noticed that the table was broken and immediately knew that it was BlackStar's fault. So he did care that I…er…died. Then I saw Soul and my heart broke.

His face was buried in his hands and it looked like he was crying really hard. I had accepted that I loved him after my vague talk with mother. I think he loved me too. This had to be killing him.

Just then, I noticed that BlackStar was not sitting with everyone else. Where was he? Then I notice the wad of blue hair sticking out from under the loft ladder. I crept over and peeked under. He was sitting with his head buried in his knees. It looked like he was crying.

"BlackStar," I whispered, "Whatcha crying about?"

He sniffed looked at me and said,

"Oh hey Maka, I'm crying because Maka is dead."

He pushed his face down back into his knees and I crossed my arms. He could really be a dumbass sometimes. Just then his head shot up.

"Maka!" he exclaimed also hitting his head. I smiled and uncrossed my arms as he tackled me with a bear hug.

XxXxXxX

Nobody's p.o.v.

The room was silent except for a few tears being shed. Nobody could believe that Maka was dead. Just then there was a loud shout and a bang from the other room. Marie's head shot up faster than a dog that smelled bacon.

"What was that?" she said.

"It sounded like BlackStar," Tsubaki said with worry. Soul looked up from his hands.

"Do you think he could have knocked Maka's body off the bed?" Patty asked curiously. This did nothing but earn her a couple of glares.

"W-what do you think it is?" Chrona stuttered.

"I don't know," Stein said, "I'll go check." He stood and all eyes followed him as he went to go check on what the stupid blue haired twit could have done _this _time.

XxXxXxX

Maka p.o.v.

"BlackStar," I croaked, barley able to breathe.

"Sorry," he muttered, releasing me. As I gasped for air, I wondered which was worse: Being hung, or being hugged by BlackStar.

Just then, Stein walked around the corner.

"BlackStar what did you break this time…." his voice trailed off at the sight of me. He rushed over.

"Maka?" he said, like I was a ghost, "How are you- but your dead."

I smiled and shrugged.

"You can just say God didn't think I was ready to enter his Kingdom."

Stein smiled and helped me and BlackStar up.

"Why don't we go tell everyone that you're okay?" He asked. I nodded and followed him and BlackStar back into the family room.

XxXxXxX

Soul p.o.v.

I watched along with the others as Stein dragged BlackStar to the entrance to the room.

"Well, what did he break this time?" Kidd asked, earning him a look from BlackStar.

"Nothing actually," Stein said with the biggest smile you've ever seen. This confused me. How could he smile when Maka was dead?

"Then what happened?" Tsubaki, asked sadly.

"A miracle!" BlackStar exclaimed. This earned him a nasty look from Liz.

"It's not a miracle that Maka di-" she was cut off with a gasp of what happened next.

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw before me. It was Maka alive and well.

"Hey, guys," she said with a shy smile. Before anyone else could say anything, Marie had her in a suffocating hug.

"Maka!" she sobbed, "What? How? Oh my god!" Maka hugged her back.

"Whoa!" Patty gasped, "She's alive!"

"How?" Kidd and I gasped at the same time.

"Well," Maka said, "You can just say God gave me a second chance."

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that she was alive. Marie finally let her go, and before I knew it, Maka was suffocating me with a hug.

"Soul," she muffled into my chest. I hugged her back, not sure I could feel happier. She pulled away from the hug and said, "I love you."

Before I could tell her how I felt, her lips crashed down upon mine. I was shocked. When she pulled away, she blushed rose red and said,

"Um…sorry…I didn't mean to make things awkward."

I blinked and then kissed her back.

"Huh?" she said when I pulled away.

"Who said I didn't love you back?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me. BlackStar raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Oh shut up," I said throwing a pillow at him. I loved this girl and I didn't care who knew.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 10 done! I hope you liked what I did there. I kinda liked how I made her die, but not. And yes, it was completly nessicary for me to drag Kami into this. So I hoped you liked how I did that and please review! Chapter 11 will be up ASAP!**


	11. Happily Ever After

**Okay my lovely friends, I believe I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of Prince and the Pauper. But I mean, hey, it was fun while it lasted. Okay this is kinda just like the 'happily ever after' chapter. So you now for a fact, that I don't own Soul Eater. So here ya go. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

1 year later (A/N: damn! that's a big time skip!)

Maka p.o.v.

I wandered around the cottage doing little chores like sweeping and dusting. It had been about 1 year since Soul had returned to the castle to take his rightful place as king. I missed him a lot. I loved him, and knew he had loved me…but now I wasn't really sure of that. By now he probably had a queen and had probably forgotten me.

I minded a little, but I knew it was for the best. After the big 'adventure' Kidd, Liz and Patty had found themselves a nice little cottage to live in, somewhere in the village. BlackStar and Tsubaki had bid us farewell and went off to travel the world. As for Chrona and I, we both still lived in the forest with Stein and Marie.

It was a bit lonely, but less crammed. I still hunted and did most of the cleaning, but I didn't mind. It kept my mind off of Soul. I really wanted to see his beautiful red eyes again, but again, I knew it was for the best that I tried to forget him. I hoped his wife was pretty.

I was home alone cleaning the house while Chrona went to the market with Marie and Stein went to go get fresh water. As I began to fold the clothes and hang them on a wire in the back, I could have sworn I heard someone knock on the cottage door. I walked around the side of the house to see a large white horse. Weird. I stepped around the cottage a little more to see a white haired boy standing on the porch. It was Soul.

"Soul?" I called, resisting the urge to tackle him. I walked towards him. He turned around and a smile cracked across his face.

"Maka!" he said, hugging me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked with joy.

"To ask you something actually," he said with a smile.

"Um, okay," I replied. Great, he probably wanted to invite me to his wedding.

He rummaged in his back pocket for something and when he had found it, he smiled and I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly he kneeled down on one knee and revealed what had been in his back pocket: a little velvet box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Soul-" I tried but was cut off.

"Maka," he said looking up me, "Will you be my queen?" I couldn't speak. I was motionless. On the inside, I was doing flips.

"But why me?" I asked stupidly. I mentally face palmed myself. Why couldn't I just say yes?

"Because, Maka," he said, "You're the one I love. I always have. I want a girl who's pretty, has a brain, and knows me."

I blinked.

"And none of those whinny bitches are like that," he said with a grin. I smiled.

"So what do you say?" he asked. I smiled and said,

"Hell yeah." He slipped the ring on my finger, and then stood up. I gave him a passionate kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening.

XxXxXxX

A few months later we invited all our friends to the wedding. And it was the most kick-ass wedding ever. I smiled as I kissed my groom and the doves were released. We turned to face the crowed that cheered. I smiled. This was my happily ever after!

* * *

**TA DA! And another multi-chapter done! I hope you liked and keep your eyes open for anything else I might create. Pls review!**


End file.
